The Perverted World
by Kyubi1
Summary: A collection of one-shots focused on different couples from the Date A Live universe, as well as genderbender versions and original characters that will be Shidou's couple. They're all lemon/sexual content stories, so if you're not of legal age, don't come in.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody! I will start this series of one-shots with adult and sexual themes with this first story that is an Origami x Shidou, I hope you like it.**

**I've never written anything like this before, besides it's strongly inspired by mangas that I've read with these themes, it's the first time I write things like that, but there's always a first time for everything, so...**

**Here I go.**

**I am also not an expert in this language, I continue to learn and this helps me to practice, so I apologize for any mistakes you find.**

* * *

**Stalking girl**

It was a quiet morning at Raizen's High School and as on other occasions, Shidou Itsuka was in the lockers where his school shoes and other belongings would be. He was a quiet boy, with brown eyes, short blue hair, thin and his attractiveness was average, his most remarkable point is his kindness.

_"I wonder if today too..."_ He thought when he was in front of his locker, a little nervous, he ended up opening it and a pile of letters scattered around the place, it took him a little scare and he saw the letters with a heart sticker with some bitterness. _"I knew it..."_

Shidou heard a whisper behind him, he knew that tone of voice like a robot and also the bad sensation he felt when he felt her presence... stalking him.

_"She just don't understand!"_

After some unexpected events, Tobiichi Origami is stalking Shidou Itsuka like a madwoman.

It all happened one day at lunchtime, Shidou accepted a silly bet with his friends to see who paid for the lunches of the three, that would obviously be the last one to arrive at the school cafeteria.

Shidou accelerated more than his rivals, so he left them behind and as he turned down a corridor, he bumped into a girl with short white hair, blue eyes like the sky and an athletic, slim body, obviously the crash left her on the ground.

The boy immediately worried and apologized, as well as helped her get up, that day, Origami Tobiichi met the love of her life and made the most beautiful smile of her life, since then, began to stalking the boy.

And that's how Shidou met Origami.

"Oh, looks like somebody's popular!" said Tonomachi as he put a hand on Shidou's shoulder, who only bent his head a little, holding one of the love letters. "So the most extroverted and weird girl in the school likes you? You do know how to choose them! Hahaha, even Kaguya is weird, but she's prettier, Shidou. I think I'm jealous!"

"Shut up, Tonomachi! She scares me... She sends me letters every day!", he exposed his sincere opinion, but with some concern and discomfort.

In fact, it wasn't just love letters every day, she also left notes on his desk and the blue-haired young man didn't know how, but she got his e-mail and received love e-mails as well. She followed him after school, even if he never could see, he could feel her presence... It was too much!

_"Can't you talk to me like a normal person?"_

Shidou was afraid that one day she would go really crazy, although he didn't seriously think about it, he had it in mind from time to time, especially when he felt harassed on the street while Origami realized that when she was around, her beloved walked 20 seconds faster than normal.

The next day, when classes were over, Shidou was a little further behind his friends, Tonomachi was giving the idea if they wanted to go out to eat in the new place in front of the subway station, the boy with blue hair was about to give his opinion, but sooner rather than later, someone covered his mouth with a handkerchief and after that, everything was dark.

"Hey, Itsuka, are you coming? Huh?"

"But it was here before..."

By the time his friends found out, it was too late.

* * *

The boy woke up in the hall of the student council, where at this time there was no one and it was locked, also he was being hugged from behind by nothing less than Tobiichi Origami, who was quite excited and smiling with red cheeks.

"Finally, after... 63 days, three hours, 21 minutes and 17 seconds... I can finally touch you, Shidou!" She said between happy and desperate, Shidou tried to scream, but she covered his mouth. "Shidou, I'm sorry for doing that to you. But no one will come to this room at this hour... That means we are alone."

Shidou tried to struggle, but for some damn reason, she was stronger than he was and all he had to do was listen to her and sweat out the worry.

"I have told you this in countless letters, but I must tell you in person. I know I'm a quiet, strange person, so nobody talks to me. But you ran to me that day", she said with a blushing face and bright eyes. "You reached out your hand to me, so I knew."

"Oww!" Shidou was put to the ground, and when he opened his eyes, he found the face of Origami, who was staring at him.

"We are destined to be together, Shidou..."

Shidou was speechless and with his mouth open, but that served Origami to kiss him on the lips and put her tongue inside, the boy couldn't close his eyes by the impression.

_"She stole my first kiss!"_ Shidou tried to free himself, but his efforts were useless. _"She's very strong! How is it possible...? Ah..."_

The boy's tongue was almost forced to come out, even if he tried to avoid it, it was too late, she caught his tongue with her lips and started sucking and sucking his tongue.

_"D-Damn it, she's playing with m-my tongue..."_ Origami used her tongue with skill and speed, was sucking his like a delicious palette and was slowly turning Shidou into white. _"I'm scared, but... It also feels good... What is this?"_

"Fwaah..." Origami left the tongue of the boy, who only covered his mouth, very blushing and embarrassed, she regained some composure and wiped the saliva from her mouth. "Shidou... It's taken me a long time to get here, I can't take it anymore, so accept my love".

"W-What...? Ah!" The boy's eyes opened wider than normal when she showed him her naked breasts, they weren't so big, but they were the first ones he saw in his life, not reacting as a man was impossible. _"Is this for real?!"_

Shidou drowned out a scream when Origami pulled down his pants with everything and his underwear, leaving his penis fully exposed and ready for action.

"Oh, you're hard, Shidou", she said with some happiness as she smiled. "I'm glad it causes you this, it's just as I thought".

"W-Wait a second! Ahh...!" But a chill felt when she gave him a lick, like if was an ice cream, then she put half into her mouth while, with her hand, she was masturbating him. "N-It can't be... we can't... ah... d-do this at school, Origami!"

But the boy moaned with a little more of pleasure when she completely swallowed his penis and licked it inside with her master tongue and hot, while she looked down at him with much desire as well as perversion.

"Ah...aaa... Ah!" Origami continued to suck his penis and lick it with speed, as she moved along his hard and hot limb. "Wait... Wait, Origami...! Origami...!

Shidou screamed when he cum into her mouth, she drank as much as she could, but the boy managed to get his penis out of her mouth, Origami had a completely perverted face and stained with semen.

"So this is your taste, Shidou?" The boy swallowed. "I'll remember it forever, but that's not where I want it."

"What?! Origami, this is too much!" He walked away from her a little bit. "We can't do this at school!"

"Why? Everything will be all right, Shidou". Origami pushed him and threw him on the floor. "I'll be sure to join you forever."

The girl took off her panties and threw them around, her vagina dripped from how excited she was, even if she didn't show it at all, she was urged to join Shidou, who just stood there and his penis hardened again. She was about to sit on it and with that, her limb would enter her vagina.

"I'll take care of you now. So don't worry, everything will be fine."

"B-But this is school, we're not even in a relationship!"

However, she finally sat down and his hard penis went all the way into her vagina, in there it was hot, soft and tight, a strange combination, but it was leading the young man to ecstasy; it was much better than her mouth.

"Ahhhh! Shidou, I'm all yours... It's what I've always wanted! To feel your warmth, to feel your body... Ahhh!"

"W-Wait...!" He asked, very flushed and a little frightened, he was about to lose his head. _"No... I don't even like her, but we're having sex! Is she... raping me?"_

"Shidou!" She shouted when she began to ride him roughly and speedily, his penis slid down her warm and soft walls, they wrapped him completely. "Ah! I've been thinking about you all day, Shidou! Ahhn, ahn, ahn! Are you... Ahn... happy too, Shidou?

"Ah, ah! Ahh! Aaah!"

_"I can't believe that with her, I'm... I'm doing this! But it feels so good...!"_ He thought totally excited as she kept moving quickly and held him to the ground with her arms. _"Do all women feel that way when you're inside them? Origami feels... So good"._

"Shidou, our bodies and souls are connected, now we are one, Shidou! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Her breasts bounced to the rhythm of her movements, Shidou was as blushing as she was.

_"I see... I... I'm being dominated by Origami! I have to do something; I don't like it... And I can't stand it, I need more!"_ Shidou took Origami's breasts hard with his hands and threw her to the ground to be on top, she was surprised by that, but in a good way.

"Ah! Shidou! Do you want me, Shidou? I'm so happy! Ahn, ahn, ahn, ahn, ahn!" She shouted happily and more excited than before, Shidou felt it by how her vagina seemed to squeeze it, so that it would cum at once, but he thought of other things to avoid that.

"Ahn, ahn, Shidou! Y-Your face is... So close to me..." she said with a smile as she took him by the cheeks, he came back a little into senses and looked at her; she didn't look like a terrifying person nor a crazy one, just someone totally happy about what was going on.

_"Now that I see her... She's actually quite pretty. It smells good and it feels so good to be inside her... She also loves me... What more could I ask for?"_

"Origami! Origami, Origami, Origami! I love you, Origami!" He shouted at the moment when he liberated everything inside her.

"AH! AH! AHHHHN! Mmmnnn... "Shidou kissed her on the lips and fell on top of her, while he kept cumming hard inside, filling it with his semen until it scattered because there was no room for more.

* * *

The next day, at school, Origami was behind Shidou, as always, but now she was literally behind him and hugging him with a little smile on her face.

"Itsuka?!" Tonomachi asked something hysterical.

"And the stalker?!" His other friend filled in.

"Don't call her like that!" Shidou said a little seriously. "Now, Origami is my girlfriend!"

"What?!"

And so Origami went from being Shidou's stalker to Shidou's girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second one-shot of this collection of stories, I hope you liked the previous one, this time it's a Shidou x Mukuro, I hope you like it.**

**One thing I failed to explain is that the stories in this fic are all from alternative universes, but there may be one that does happen in the world of Date A Live.**

**Just have a good read.**

* * *

**Tell me you want it**

In a luxurious mansion, a young woman with exaggerated long golden hair, with eyes of the same color, was talking to her parents, while bending her head and part of her tufts covered her face a little, covering her shame.

She wears a tenuous yellow dress, very elegant, worthy of a woman of high society just as she was, her hair was perfectly combed and the skirt that reached a little above her knees, showed a good part of her white legs.

However, it was not a time to appreciate her beauty, but to accept the scolding of her parents; Mr. and Mrs. Hoshimiya, both very mature adults, but not yet too old.

"What's the matter with you?" She could only lower her gaze and squeeze her hands behind her back. "You broke your engagement again... And it was so hard to find a good match!"

"I'm... I'm sorry..." she replied quietly and without much decision. "Muku is sorry..."

"When we asked you what you thought of him, you seemed to agree... So, what happened?" Now the father asked, a little calmer than his wife, but she began to sweat from her forehead.

"That's right! I'd like to hear your reasons, Mukuro!" she said harshly and her daughter shook.

"Um... M-Muku didn't... feel comfortable, that's all..."

"Oh... Is that so?" she asked as she looked at her still sternly, but her voice had dwindled quite a bit in her tone.

"Eh... Yes", she replied, looking to her left, where several of the butlers and servants of the mansion were, as well as the windows.

"I understand... We won't talk about this anymore, but next time you must behave!"

Mukuro looked at one young man in particular from his servitude, a man with short blue hair and brown eyes, formally clad in black and white uniform, he stood firm in his position, but their glances eventually met, so she blushed slightly.

"I'm just doing this for you, you know?"

"Muku appreciates it, mother..." she said and bowed just afterwards.

* * *

Later, in her room and alone, Mukuro was taking off her clothes, only her dress was missing, so she stayed in her panties, while she was doing it, she thought that next time she would have to do the right thing or her mother would scold her, maybe even compare her to her sister, who was already married and had a new life in another country.

She dropped into bed and stared at a photograph she had nearby on her bedside table, where she and her little sister were playing together. Nostalgia invaded her and she couldn't help reliving those memories in her mind.

But the door to her room opened and from there, a young man came carrying a whole set of bed in his arms, Mukuro released a small scream and turned to the door of her room.

"Sorry to interrupt! I came to change the sheets, Ojou-sama".

"Shi... Shidou!" She said blushing and embarrassed, then she wrapped the sheets around herself to cover her nakedness, as she was still in her panties, then pointed at him with her finger. "M-Muku already told you about t-touching before entering...!"

However, Shidou said nothing and she had to get up, using part of her savannah as a skirt, while he started the change.

"Why should I? After all, we've already made love several times here, haven't we?" Mukuro was surprised, but did nothing but blush and bow his head.

"Ah... Um... About that, Muku... wants to talk..."

"Muku wants to talk about it? Will you really do it and... in that way?" he asked as he changed the pillow covers. "All right, I know what you're going to say, 'I don't want you to do it again,' don't I?"

"Ah... Eh..."

Shidou sighed and turned to see her, but Mukuro was blushing and embarrassed, could not get anything out of her mouth, in fact, she found it hard to speak like any normal person, were it not for the fact that she had been born into a rich family, she would probably be mocked for speaking so oddly.

"M-Muku must do what mother... say it's best for Muku..." she replied bending her head and blushing, but there was also some sadness in her voice.

"Alright. This was going to be a one-sided relationship anyway, wasn't it?" he asked with a little sadness.

"S-Shidou, Muku don't… Huh?" It was taken from the cheek and carried against the wall, she blushed much more.

"Well... If it will be the last time..." he whispered with a small smile, she wanted to say something, but Shidou silenced her mouth with a soft kiss that ended up becoming intense.

Mukuro dropped the sheet and her panties began to wet, Shidou then took her by the waist and joined her body to hers to feel her fragrance and warmth, she let out a groan.

"Just tell me... Tell me clearly that you don't love me, Ojou-sama", he whispered in her ear. "If you do, I truly will not do this again nor will I stand in the way of any of your marriage gatherings... Never again".

"Nnn... S-Shidou... M-Muku n-no..."

"So reject me, Ojou-sama..."

* * *

A few days later, Mukuro was in another marriage meeting, eating in a luxurious restaurant that barely had eight elegant tables, because everything was by reservation, one of those places a normal person could never even aspire to.

However, she seemed very dull, far from reality, looking at her dish, with her silverware in hand, not knowing what to do or what to say, she was out of this world.

"Are you all right? Could it be that you don't like food?" asked the man in front of her, a handsome man with short black hair and dark eyes as well, just as he was formally dressed for this appointment.

"Ah... No..." she replied dryly and bowed her head. "Muku... lost himself in her thoughts..."

"So that's it, what a relief". Smiled. "This restaurant actually belongs to our company, so I trust the food... If we get married, would you like to come back here?"

"Mn... Y-Yes, sure..." she replied with a bitter smile and a sweat on her head, then she tasted the meat at last; it was delicious, but she couldn't taste it with this on her chest. _"Shidou... I wish you were here with me..."_

Suddenly, someone approached to the couple and served more wine to the man, he thanked and the waiter gently nodded, then looked at Mukuro's cup, which was about to end, and took a step closer to it.

"Would you like some more wine, Ojou-sama?" he asked with a smile and looked at her with a gleam in his eyes.

"Huh?!" Mukuro reacted quickly to that voice, his 'partner' was a little surprised, especially because her cheeks turned red. _"Shidou! How did you...?"_

"Are you all right, Hoshimiya-san?" asked the black-haired man.

"Ah! I-I..." But quickly a handkerchief was passed over her head, it was Shidou who didn't stop seeing her, she closed her mouth then.

"Oh, my goodness, miss, you don't feel well, wouldn't you like to go to the bathroom, or is there something I can do for you?" he asked politely.

"Hoshimiya-san?"

"P-Please, a-apologize Muku, I-I have to go to the bathroom for a moment..." she said, blushing and somewhat happy, Shidou walked away and pointed to a part of the restaurant.

"They're over there".

Mukuro entered the bathroom, but waited there for a few minutes, until the door opened and from there came Shidou, who locked the door behind him. The young woman looked at him with a smile and crystalline eyes.

"Shidou!" She jumped to embrace him with strength. "Muku is so happy to see you, but... H-How did you get... here?"

"The truth was not so surprising", he said with a smile and stroked her head with one hand, she smiled widely. "It was Tonomachi, let's say he owed me a favor and he pulls the strings around here... It doesn't matter anyway, because I got what I wanted..."

Shidou took her softly by the cheek and looked at her with some evil, she blushed a bit more, imagining what he was thinking.

"N-No, Shidou... M-Muku no... W-We can't here..."

"But look how happy you are to see me, and I heard something horrible a while ago..."

"A-Ah! T-That, I..."

"So I'll ask you again, because last time you didn't give me an answer..." He came very close to her face; he was inches from her lips. "Don't you love me, Ojou-sama?"

"I..." She closed her eyes and kissed Shidou with all his love, but he didn't take long to put his tongue into her mouth, until he hit her tongue, so she matched him. _"I... I want to do whatever Shidou wants to do!"_

The young man proceeded to undress her and skillfully withdrew her bra, freeing her breasts of the size of a melon, which he caressed with his hands, only to feel it, she interrupted the kiss letting out a groan.

"Looks like you're used to this". He ran her thumbs through her nipples, she drowned a moan again, they were hard, so the young man didn't have to do anything to excite her. "You're so beautiful, Ojou-sama... I couldn't leave you with that guy, he doesn't deserve you..."

He brought one of her nipples to his mouth, where he sucked hard as he squeezed her other nipple.

"Ahn, ah!" Mukuro lost strength in her legs, so she slid through the door until she fell to the floor, sitting down, while Shidou kept sucking and pinching. "Ah! Aaaah! Shidou!"

"Tell me what it is you want, Ojou-sama..." he asked at the moment when he stroked his crotch with his fingers, there it was all wet with her vaginal juices, Mukuro seemed to melt. "Your body seems to be honest, but I haven't heard it from you yet, not once... Not once clearly".

"A-Ah, Shidou... M-Muku lo... Aaaahn!" She shouted when Shidou put two fingers in her vagina and moved them in circles, which made her go mad and raise her head for inercise. "Ahhn, ahn! Shidou!"

But Shidou was busy sucking one of her breasts and lightly biting her nipple, she covered her mouth with both hands so as not to scream so loudly, her legs trembled and she cummed even with the man's fingers inside.

"Ahh... Ah... Ah... S-Shidou..." Mukuro tried to take up her breath again, but then she was lying on the floor. "Huh?!"

"I'm going to put it in, Ojou..."

"W-What? S-Shidou, M-Muku is still sensitive so...! Ahhhh!" She shouted with pleasure at the moment when he put his limb into her with a single charge and then he began to move quickly. "Ahn, ahn, ahn, ahhh! Shidou... Shidou!"

"Don't worry, I'm going to take responsibility, you just need to say it... What you really want!"

Shidou felt really hot inside her, he couldn't stop moving his hips, it wasn't the first time, but whenever he did it he couldn't get enough of her, he always wanted more, he always had to have an excuse to see her, to be close to her.

If Mukuro Hoshimiya were a flesh, it would be the juiciest of all.

The man took it from her breasts as they were bouncing non-stop by the burning movement of his hips, as he heard her moan and scream loudly, he was blushing and with a face of ecstasy, the tip of his penis managed to reach the doors of her belly, where he wanted to spill his seed.

In the depths of her being.

Shidou kissed her on the mouth and intertwined his hand with her.

"I'm going to cum, Mukuro!"

"Shidou, I a-also...! Ah! Ah! Ah, ah, aaah, aaaah! Aaaaaah!" She shouted when he released everything in the deepest part of her vagina, she squeezed his hand tightly and came too, her legs trembled and she looked at him very flushed. "I love you..."

"I know", he said with a smile and kissed her cheek. "I love you too much, but it's not me you should tell, it's your mother and that guy out there... So tell me, what are you going to do?"

"My heart belongs to another man and I want to marry him! That's what... I'm going to say..."

"Good girl". Then he kissed her intensely again, but she corresponded in the same way.

* * *

Sometime later, Mukuro stood in front of her mother, alone, head slightly bent, tightened her dark skirt and looked at her mother, who looked at her with some seriousness, sitting in a chair.

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes!"

"All right". She got up and smiled a little to grab her shoulders. "Do whatever you want! But you have to be able to say what you feel, all right? And take responsibility for what you say! Do you understand?"

"Yes... Thank you, Mother!"


	3. Chapter 3

**In this third episode we're going to change things a bit, because I wanted to use Shiori, but it didn't occur to me who to pair it with, until suddenly it occurred to me to use my genderbender characters that I use in another fic, so I hope you like it, even if it's a little weird.**

**Without further ado, let's go!**

* * *

**One hell of a wife**

It was used by the girl he liked, that's why he did all sorts of things in his childhood; carried her books, helped her with her chores, accompanied her home. After so much, it was natural that he felt confident to confess, but he didn't realize that the girl in question saw him as her "errand boy", who see him as arrogant.

An apology was not enough, she avoided him, bothered him, treated him like a plague, these things marked him from childhood and he grew up with a fear of women for the same thing. A fear that would haunt him even when he was old enough to get married.

"Nee-san (Sister), wait!" The boy chased her through the halls of the mansion, he was seriously worried. "Were you serious when you said you were going to find me a wife?"

"Of course you did!" she replied as if it were something to be expected and with a smile. "Mikoshiba-kun, you're an idol and you always run away from all your fans, you can't go on like this, besides, this will be private, the girl you'll meet is..."

"What?! Is she here?!" He asked very frightened and began to sweat. "You're crazy, I'm not going!"

"Nonsense!" She took him by the wrists and stared at him. "At least get to know her first! You won't even let me finish talking!"

Mikoshiba Izayoi, a successful idol and much more famous among the female audience for being so elusive and for not dealing with his fans, all because of his fear for women. He is handsome, has short bluish purple hair and eyes of the same shade that shine with worry and happiness, he is also tall and athletic, right now he is wearing simple clothes, just like his sister who looks a lot like him, and she is also very beautiful.

"Miku... I don't need a woman and I already accepted that I will be alone for the rest of my life, anyway, I don't care, I have everything I need..." he said when looking away worried and with pessimism.

"Ahh... That's why I ask you to wait, as your older sister you must listen to me."

"Hn..."

"The girl you're going to meet has lost everything, she was the sister of one of my best friends who has also died. She's alone and that's very sad, don't you think?" She asked something sad, then smiled and took him by the shoulders. "So I took her into our family."

"But that's no reason for her to be my wife!"

"To take her would only be my moral obligation, and you might like her, you don't lose anything when you meet her."

"Um..." Against his will, he was pulled into the room by her.

Once they came down the stairs to the living room, they finally saw her, she had only one suitcase and she was sitting on the couch, quite calm and looking straight ahead, nothing in particular.

"Shiori-chan, I brought you Mikoshiba-kun!" She announced with a smile, as his brother froze.

Sitting there was a young woman whose warm smile disproved her circumstances, she was long blue hair, with amber eyes, her body was fully developed, she had nothing to do against Miku's in comparison, but she was quite well, even if she was only wearing a white summer dress and adorned her hair with a yellow flower.

"My name is Shiori, I am inexperienced, but please treat me well, Mikoshiba-kun", she said with a smile and bowed.

"Ah... Ah..." He couldn't talk, just shake and sweat as he took a few steps back. That smile had pierced his heart, what he was feeling was very strong.

"If you just stand there trembling, I won't understand a thing, Nii-san (Brother)".

"I-It's not that I... hate her..." he replied with difficulty as he bowed his head, surprising Shiori.

"Oh! Did you hear, Shiori-chan?! He said he accepts you!" she said happily, Shiori blushed and was very impressed. "This man will never leave you alone again".

"Eh... No..." He whispered without being able to look her in the eye, but he was quite blushing.

_"Hm? Well, well! This plan seems to be working very well"._ Miku smiled broadly.

* * *

Days quickly passed and plans advanced quickly, Mikoshiba barely endured the pressure of it all, but the wedding day was much worse, of course. At least it was a traditional feast, where only family members were present; it was not so pleasant either, because his father praised Shiori for being something like the salvation for his only son, thinking he was never going to marry.

In fact, everyone was very impressed that she had cooked everything without almost anyone's help, Mikoshiba couldn't be calm, the more time went by, the closer it got the time to go to bed with his wife, and that was terrifying, he didn't want to be alone with a woman and he didn't want to say or know what she really thought.

But time caught up with him very quickly.

* * *

_"Damn it, the time has finally come..."_ He thought sitting in his bedroom bed, in pajamas and about to embrace himself. _"What am I going to do? My head looks like it's going to explode..."_

"Danna-sama (Husband)".

"W-What?!" Frightened, he finally embraced himself.

"I'm grateful for having had a wedding like this, and for the warm welcome from your family, everyone was very kind to me", she said with a warm, happy smile. "I'm happy to be a part of your family... For being saved, when I was completely alone... I owe this also to you and your sister..."

_"No, you're wrong"._ He thought, sweating from his head and face, clenching his fists, as he saw her slowly taking off her clothes and approaching him. _"This was my sister's plan... I just..."_

"I am so grateful that I can truly dedicate my body to you", she said blushing, but kept her cool.

Her breasts were completely uncovered, they were clearly large, you could not tell by having her clothes on and a few drops of sweat were also on her legs, neck and face. The young man could see it clearly, something he had never seen before by mistake: a woman's breasts; areola and small pink nipples.

Shiori embraced him affectionately and attached his body to her chest, and with one hand she unbuttoned his pajamas.

"Wait, wait, wait! The truth is that I have a phobia of women!" he said, overwhelmed, flushed and very nervous.

"I know".

"Huh?! Did you know?!" he asked as he took her away from him and looked her in the eyes.

However, Shiori took something behind her, it was a bottle with a liquid that looked like honey because of the color, she began to drink it, leaving the trembling boy confused.

"What's that...? Mmght!" Shiori joined her lips with his own and managed to open his mouth with her tongue for the boy to swallow the liquid.

Mikoshiba fell on the bed with her on top, kissing him and with her hands on his cheeks to not break the kiss.

_"What is this kiss...? It looks like her tongue is... Brainwashing me... It's relaxing me... and..."_

When she stopped kissing him, the boy was still sweating, but at the sight of his hand, he saw that he was not shaking as much as before, as well as his limb is hard and quite animated.

"What was...? I'm stopping shaking..."

"Your sister gave it to me... She told me about your state regarding women. Apparently, it's an aphrodisiac Sake that relieves nervousness. We're both inexperienced, so I think it's okay... Little by little, let's get used to this and get over it together, Danna-sama", she said with a small smile, as he closed his eyes and quickly denied.

"Why go so far?!"

She didn't respond, she took courage, even though nervous and blushing, she wouldn't fail after get here. She turned her back and went to lower the bottom of his clothes a little, releasing the erect limb of the boy, which took him in her hands, he trembled.

"Ah... Ah!"

"I have no one but you, Danna-sama, and this is the best thing I can do for you to thank you". She looked at how his penis was so large and extensive, the nervousness was noticeable, but she prepared her mouth. "I'm sure... What Miku-san taught me... It is like this...!

_"She?!"_

"Ahh!" He opened his eyes greatly and his mouth too, when she put her limb completely into her mouth and held him there while she made obscene noises. _"It feels so hot in there...! I can't help it... Sister damn you..."_

Mikoshiba groaned with pleasure as he moved his hips involuntarily, with this his penis went in and out of Shiori's hot, wet mouth, but she could not stand the treatment much, so she licked the side, so she forced him to stop his movements.

"How do you feel... Danna-sama? There is nothing... terrifying, is there?" she asked as she continued to lick his penis and masturbate it with one hand.

"I-I'm scared... What is... this feeling?!" he asked while she caught the tip in her mouth and used her tongue to lick it like a lollipop. "My hips go... to... to... to m-melting!"

"Don't worry, everything's fine. So... Stay calm, I'll do the rest".

She swallowed the whole thing again and sucked on it with some force, her eyes closed and her cheeks turned red, she went on quickly with fellatio, which was driving the young man crazy; Miku was certainly a good teacher.

"Ah! Aah! Ahh!" Mikoshiba had no choice but to experience his first orgasm and filled Shiori's mouth with his semen.

Shiori moved away from his penis, which was still full of energy, as well as saliva and her own seed to create life in this world, she too was stained with this.

"How was it, Danna-sama?" she asked, looking at him with some lust. "You can do whatever you want with me. There's nothing to be afraid of, is there...?"

"You're wrong... I-I can't be someone you devote yourself to" he said with his eyes closed and with difficulty.

"Huh? Danna-sama?"

"I... When I agreed to marry, I had hidden motives, I... I wanted you for me...!" He admitted as he squeezed the sheets with his hands. "That's why... I'm selfish... And..."

_"You're going to reject me too, just like that girl that time... Isn't that right?"_ He thought full of pessimism, so much so that he didn't see that she was blushing and smiling cheerfully.

_"Huh?"_ He opened his eyes when he felt something heavy on his forehead and also a hand caressing his head.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Asked very happy and then, she embraced him tenderly. "You saved me with your feelings, it's the same for me... I also have a hidden motive and I'll show you".

"Eh...?"

Impressed, he saw how she took off the rest of her clothes and gathered her wet vagina, with juices draining from her, with his erect limb.

"I was talking about helping you, but the truth is that I want to join you, Danna-sama... So, please, I want you to teach me the truth... About your feelings".

_"She didn't... She didn't reject me... She... Shiori..."_ Mikoshiba took her from her ass with both hands and lowered her, so that his penis would penetrate her, she raised her head and screamed in pain as her husband's limb gained ground inside her vagina, until it reached the deepest part of her.

"AHH! Ah, ah... Ah..."

"Will you really not regret this? Will you accept my feelings?"

"Of course... I will accept everything", she said as she hugged him, then the boy also surrounded her with his arms and his hips responded, regardless of whether she was bleeding and it was her first time.

"Shiori!" he shouted with his eyes closed, enjoying going in and out of her vagina, wrapping himself and unwrapping himself from the moist, fleshy walls inside, reaching the deepest part of his wife. "Shiori, Shiori, Shiori!"

"Ahh! That's unfair...! S-Saying my name for the first time... r-right now! Ahh! I'm so happy, Danna-sama... Mmf...!" Mikoshiba kissed the woman for the first time, who just closed her eyes and tried not to groan so much, because her mouth couldn't, being sealed in this way.

After the kisses, she stood firm as much as she could and made small jumps on the bed, her breasts bounced and both were immersed in the pleasure of this sexual and loving act. The young man took her breasts with his hands, they were soft and big, he squeezed and pinched them, she groaned with pleasure, her face was full of ecstasy.

_"She's so cute, she feels so good... But in a way, I want to..."_ Mikoshiba stood firm as well and embraced Shiori, she kissed him again then and scanned his mouth with his tongue. "_It's embarrassing, but... for her to guide me feels so... Comforting!"_

The young man continued to attack her, but more slowly, his hands clasped his ass, as her hands surrounded him on the back and she continued to kiss him with all her love. This went on for a few moments, until he came inside her, so the kisses were interrupted and she screamed with pleasure.

"I-I'm sorry, Shiori... I'm sorry!" She groaned again when she felt the boy move inside her again at great speed. "I'm sorry for not being gentle..."

"it's... all right...!"

"I'm sorry for being so abrupt...!"

"All right for me... I'll accept... All from you, Danna-sama!" She said with a smile as it was penetrated at great speed, now he was on top of it and couldn't have enough.

_"Will it be the effect of the drug? But... She looks so beautiful...! And her interior embraces me...! I can't stop like this; I just want it more!"_ Mikoshiba kissed Shiori in desperation as he rammed her with force and speed. _"I want to stay with her forever..."_

"AHHHH!" Both shouted as he released everything inside her, who felt her belly very hot and filling up.

Mikoshiba fell on top of her, breathing haltingly, just like her, who only hugged him.

"I-I'm sorry... If only I had been kinder... If only I had been calmer...!"

"It's fine... Danna-sama, we will have many opportunities from now on... When that time comes, please hug me gently."

"Y-Yes..."

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, Miku went to see how his newlywed brother was, and was very surprised when she saw Mikoshiba hugging Shiori from behind, both sitting, while she read a book.

"Um... Haven't they been like this long? Aren't you exaggerating, Nii-san?" she asked as she saw them with a nervous face.

"Ah? Shiori, are you uncomfortable with this?" he asked, worried.

"No, I'm happy", she said with a smile.

"Shiori!" He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek, she was a little frightened, but smiled happily.

_"Oh, wow... It seems that not only was it a success, but now it can't be separated from her... I suppose it's a good evolution of her phobia of women, I think..."_ She smiled when she saw them so together and happy. _"This is good, isn't it...?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter, fourth one-shot, and this time Shidou's partner will be an original character that is owned by KanadeSilver, but I have her permission to do this, even if it's of this very unusual subject matter. I hope you like it, even if you don't know the character, there's no need, really, this is an alternative universe.**

**Without further ado, let's go!**

* * *

**Lunchtime**

It was lunchtime at Raizen High School and Shidou was looking forward to this time. Until recently, no matter if it was the school cafeteria or others that were outside, no matter what the school was offering to eat, he preferred his own Bento or kill time until school time came.

Now it was different.

"Kanade, I'm here!" He happily announced when he opened the door of a room where he saw the girl in front of him.

She was sitting Japanese-style, holding her Bento in her legs, wrapped in a dark blue blanket, but next to her was another Bento and a metallic tea bottle.

This girl had long, shiny white hair, was a little wavy, her eyes were aquamarine and had a little glow when she saw Shidou, her white skin was clearly red, she wore the uniform perfectly and her breasts were enormous.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting".

"I'm fine... I don't care, Shidou. Just sit down and let's start eating, okay?"

Kanade Shimizu, a beautiful girl who prepared his lunch every day!

She was also Shidou's age and a cooking enthusiast, home economics was her best subject and she was in the cooking club, because she simply loved it.

After eating a bit of the Bento, both sitting in a corner of the room, Shidou let out a scream of satisfaction, while she poured some tea from the metal thermos she brought.

"Seriously, the Bento you make is so delicious, Kanade." She simply smiled and continued to pour the tea, Shidou swallowed one more bite. "Like this Teriyaki, no matter how many times I've eaten it, it's still great!"

She blushed slightly and glanced sidelong at him, the blue-haired boy was happy.

Having lunch with her was one of the greatest pleasures Shidou had now.

And it all started when she ended up in the same class as him.

Some students commented that she was always alone, reading some book at her desk, even if she didn't look like someone depressed, as she had a little smile even in solitude. Shidou Itsuka thought she was pretty, in fact.

He wondered what kind of girl she was and at first, that was all his curiosity, but that was enough for him to approach her to talk to her.

Being a stranger, as well as a boy, she remained on guard, but by talking a little every day... That little time was increasing.

At first they only talked during the breaks, and now they have lunch together.

"I'm sorry you have to do every day, Kanade..."

"You don't have to worry, making enough for both of us is not a big deal. Besides... when you say that it tastes good what I prepare, it makes me really happy", she said with a smile and a more noticeable blush on her cheeks.

Shidou couldn't help but fall more and more in love with her, especially when he made such beautiful expressions, and he was fortunate to be the only one who could see them, because officially they were engaged. A couple.

At the end, just like other times, Kanade would ask her boyfriend what he wanted for tomorrow's lunch, in which she would try as hard as in all the previous ones.

And in that situation they were currently, only that the boy was surrounding Kanade behind her back, with his hands around her stomach and his honey-colored eyes closed. She was more flushed than before, and obviously happy.

"So, do you want to repeat something from today to tomorrow?"

"Hmm, let's see... Ah! That thing you did before, the fried chicken... I'd like to eat it again".

"With the herbs I used?"

"Yes! I'll be waiting for it tomorrow," he said with a smile, she nodded and put her hands on top of Shidou's.

Then Shidou changed his mood to get closer to the girl's ear, who felt his breath in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"By the way, Kanade... It's okay if... Shall we do it again?" She opened her eyes wide and blushed a lot.

"Yesterday we were almost late for that, not this day... Nnn... Hiaa..." Shidou had his hands on her breasts, wrinkling her clothes with his movements and his tongue was busy leaving marks on her neck.

"Kanade..." He turned her face with his hand and they both ended up kissing each other using their tongues, but he is the one who was the leader in this situation. "Ahh... I'm going to take this away from you..."

He whispered and quickly unbuttoned most of the buttons on her white blouse, releasing her huge breasts with a white bra, she breathed with difficulty and groaned over Shidou's kisses on her whitish neck.

And this was... another pleasure Shidou began to enjoy more recently.

He pulled her bra down to expose her pink nipples that were beginning to take on some hardness, the boy massaged her breasts at the same time, making sure to squeeze them a little and delight in their softness and elasticity, while she drowned her moans and had her mouth closed, as well as her eyes, but her blush was wild.

"You're wearing a little bra for yourself again... That's not right, Kanade. You have these big, beautiful breasts", he said excitedly and with a wild blush on his cheeks, squeezed her nipples with his fingers, she let her moans escape then. "It would be a pity if you ruined her form..."

"B-But... N-Never find... of my size... Nn... Ah... Ha... Nnn... Shidou..."

_"Kanade's breasts are so elastic, massaging them feels so good."_ Shidou kissed his girlfriend's lips, cleverly using her tongue inside her, but he did receive a positive response from her lips. _"Here too... It's so soft and it feels so good"._

"Huh?!" Kanade uttered a shy little voice when she felt Shidou's hand venture into her panties, caressed her vagina directly.

"I wondered how you were here..."

"Ahn! S-Shidou, w-wait..." But he couldn't stop.

_"Kanade ashamed is so pretty, I can't control myself if it is."_ Shidou tucked two of his fingers into it, and as he tucked them in and out, it made an obscene, wet noise. _"Amazing... It's so hot..."_

"S-Shidou... Nna... t-that so-sound, ahn! No, ahn..."

When he withdrew his hand, it was stained with her vaginal juices, just as Kanade had an expression of pleasure on her blushing face, but was greatly embarrassed to see the boy's hand.

"That... is... You're already like that, Kanade".

"S-Shidou, we have... c-classes..." She crawled away from him, who was on his knees with a lump in his trousers.

"Then, we must hurry". Kanade blushed much more when he saw the boy pull down his trousers and his underwear as well. _"I'm sorry, I can't hold back any longer"._

"N-No, Shidou... We don't have time... for this..." she whispered, but she couldn't stop seeing his manhood totally excited and well standing either.

"Wait a second, I won't be long." A condom was taken out of the bag. _"I want to put it in now!"_

"W-We don't have much time, so..."

"I know. I'm sorry if I'm a little rough", he said as he put his limb fully erect and vigorous on top of her vagina, she shook slightly. "Well, here I go!"

He inserted his limb into her vagina with a single thrust, he went deep, to the limit, she couldn't help but scream with pleasure, Shidou could clearly feel how her girlfriend's wet vaginal walls were squeezing his limb, it felt so good.

_"I can't... I can't!_" Shidou began to move quickly and put a full nipple in his mouth, where he licked and sucked at will.

"S-Shidou... Move a little slower... Ahn! Nnn!"

"I'm sorry... That's a little... Impossible..." Shidou increased the speed of his onslaughts, inside her was so hot, humid and erotic. His tongue had filled his girlfriend's hard pink nipple with saliva, he couldn't help biting it. _"Even if she feels so good... She's covering her mouth... again"._

The boy left his nipple alone to resume the massage, but this time it was a little more aggressive.

"Kanade, I know it's bad to be heard... But... I want to hear that you enjoy it..." Shidou brought his face closer to kiss her neck and lick it, she groaned louder, as her hips kept moving; in and out of it.

"Even if... you say that... Ah! I-I don't know what... haa... to do..."

"In that case..." Shidou whispered instructions to the girl, who immediately shook her head. "Ah?"

"No, I can't... Say something like that..."

"It's not a bad thing!" Shidou resumed his onslaught, this time he speeded up a bit more, Kanade's breasts bounced and moved back and forth in perfect synchrony. "Come on, first you have to stop covering your mouth. Then all you have to do is open your mouth a little and get some air..."

"Ahn, ah, ah, ah, ahn... Nnn... Ah, ahn, ahn!"

"Now you have to answer the question I asked you..." he said as he stared at her excited, sweaty and beautiful face, at least for him. "Look at me while you do it..."

"Shi... E... Shidou's penis... feels very good... so... don't... stop..." she said with an adorable voice and such a beautiful expression that Shidou shook slightly; it lit something inside him.

"Kanade!"

"Ahh, Shidou! M-Me I feel strange... Ah, haa, ahn, Shidou... ahn, ahn, I'm scared, I-I've never felt like this..."

"All right, that's what I wanted... E- Listen to your beautiful voice, Kanade... ah, ah..."

"Shi-Shidou... I-I'll scream... Mmmmnng!" Shidou kissed her just in time to shut her up and at the same time, she cum into her. "Fuaaawn... Ah... Ah... Shidou... Ahn... Nnn... Ah, ah..."

"Ah... Ah..." Shidou withdrew his limb from her and also took off his condom. "That... felt really good... Kanade..."

The bell rang, lunchtime was over. Shidou encircled Kanade warmly from behind, hugging her a little tightly. She was very embarrassed, so much so that she doubted if her cheeks would return to their natural tone after this.

"Are you all right, Kanade?"

"Y-Yes, just... a little tired..."

"I see; we'll be late no matter what we do... So..." He kissed her neck again, it was already reddish with so many kisses. "Is it okay if... we do it again?" he asked as he squeezed her breasts, she shook and her vagina moistened again.

"W-well..."

* * *

At the end of today's classes, Kanade was on her way home, had not much to have left school, but was called behind her back, so she turned her head to see that Shidou managed to catch up with her, having run to her.

"Wait, Kanade!"

"S-Shidou..."

"I'm so sorry about today!" He clapped his hands together, imploring his forgiveness. "In the end, we skipped all classes! Please don't hate me..."

Kanade turned his back to him and blushed greatly, hiding his eyes with his hair as he bowed his head.

"I'm not going to hate you, Shidou... But this is the first time... We ended up like this and you didn't do it with the condom..."

"I only had one," he replied, "and you also liked it very much..."

"Just remembering, I'm ashamed!" She blushed a lot and had the courage to look at him a little worried. "I made strange faces and I felt so strange... Doesn't that bother you, Shidou...?"

"K-Kanade..." He felt a twinge in his heart at the sight of her adorable expression, Shidou blushed so much that he covered his cheeks and nose in red. _"Damn, she's very pretty!"_

"Yes...?"

"I think my head is going to explode..."

"Eh! Are you all right?"

_"I think I love you even more"._


	5. Chapter 5

**Stalking girl 2**

At Raizen High School it was too late for any student to be there, even if it was for extra classes or club activities, however, in the schoolyard warehouse, where they kept all the resources for sports activities, such as balls, tennis rackets, mattresses and other things, two young people were there.

"Ahn, ahn!"

There, the girl with short white hair groaned strongly, with her look somewhat lost, leaning against the wall and with her butt completely exposed, as well as with her breasts exposed, which were being crushed something strong by her partner, her body was with drops of sweat in different parts, with red cheeks and a face of ecstasy while he penetrated her from behind with intensity.

This girl was Origami Tobiichi, the best high school student at Raizen and a stalker, although she no longer needed to harass her love, because it was he who was giving her all his love in this wild and perverted act.

"Ahh, kuh! Ahh!" The boy groaned with difficulty, it felt very good, but he made sure to give everything and correspond to her demands.

"Ahh... you're incredible, Shidou... More... Do it harder!"

"Ahhh! O-Origami, I can't do it anymore...!" he said with his eyes closed and kept on hitting her with everything he had, his strength was running out, as well as his resistance. "M-M-I'm going to cum, Origami...!"

"Yes! Cum, Shidou! Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh!"

"Ahhhh!" Shidou released all his semen into her as he heard her moan, rather, almost screaming for his release. "Ugh... Ahh..."

The boy with blue hair wet from the sweat, fell sitting on a blue mattress that was also a little wet from their sexual activity, breathing half-shortly.

"Origami... That's enough for today... Ah, ah... You're happy now, aren't you?" But he drowned out a scream when he saw Origami's face so close to his, with an icy seriousness. "E-Eh?"

"Huh? You're kidding, right?"

"But I'm already on my limit..."

"All right, I love you very much, Shidou," she said in a somewhat cold voice, but she smiled slightly and was still very blushing. "And I'm sure you're not such a weak man. You're not satisfied yet, are you?"

The boy began to sweat and made a bitter smile.

"Let me do the work this time. Don't worry, I'll make you feel really good," she said with a gleam in her blue eyes, Shidou swallowed saliva.

For a few minutes, there was a scream as a frightened little girl from Raizen High School, only that the voice belonged to a boy by the name of Shidou Itsuka.

* * *

A few hours later, Shidou walked next to his girlfriend, they were holding hands, but the boy looked quite tired and dragged his feet, however, he was a good boy and since it was already night, he could not let her walk around alone.

_"Haa... She finally freed me, my goodness... we've been doing it every day since we started going out, like animals..."_ He sighed for who knows what occasion in the day, but Origami was as calm as ever. _"I'm happy that she loves me so much, but my body can't keep up with her..."_

Then they came to the apartment complex where she lived, Shidou had no idea why she lived there or what her situation was, their relationship was very based on sex; it wasn't bad, they talked during lunches and she prepared delicious lunches and helped him study, but they hadn't had a date.

"Shidou."

"Yes?"

"I think it's a good time." Shidou blinked a couple of times, she turned to look at him. "If you stay at my house, I have no objection."

"Huh?!"

"You keep giving me excuses not to come," she said a little annoyed, Shidou took a step away, sweating from his forehead. "I had asked you before, but you said your parents had just returned, then you were busy, after you had a meeting with Tonomachi Hiroto. What about this week? Can you come, Shidou?"

"About that... Um..."

_"Hell, I shouldn't bother or keep running, but if we're in her house, I'll have no way to get rid of her! I'm sure she'll be twenty times more excited there, more than she lives alone... She's been to my house before, I'm safe there... but I won't be there!"_ Shidou felt bad about the look Origami gave him, she was a little sad, but then he hugged her warmly. _"I can't keep making excuses..."_

"W-Well... This Sunday, it's okay?" And that's how Shidou accepted his fate.

For the rest of the week, Origami acted normal, only she was absent a couple of times in strange ways, Shidou didn't understand why this happened, he also wondered why on Saturdays he could never go out with her, sometimes not even talk to her on cell phone.

Origami Tobiichi was a very mysterious girl, sometimes. He once thought she had some extra obligation to a younger brother or sister, as was the case with him, who took care of Kotori, his high school sister, while his parents didn't return from their business trip.

In fact, his little sister was upset and felt sad because he always came home late from school, Shidou couldn't tell his adorable little sister that it was because he was having sex with his girlfriend, of course not, he wasn't crazy! So he subtly said that they were "dates" with his girlfriend, which annoyed his little sister.

She already knew Origami, once she came to help Shidou study after school, she didn't see her as a bad girl for his brother, in fact, she looked pretty serious and responsible.

Poor girl, she had no idea what Origami Tobiichi looked like.

However, Sunday arrived and Shidou dressed in a dark T-shirt with short sleeves, jeans and shoes, he was casual because he knew his clothes wouldn't last long, no matter what.

Facing the door, he knocked a couple of times and was immediately opened, Shidou was impressed by how fast she was, he sensed that she was waiting for him.

"Hello, Origami, I'm here," he said a little nervous, but smiling.

"Shidou". She smiled slightly and opened the door wide. "Come on in, let's go."

The boy entered the apartment, it was small, but it had everything she needed to live well, in fact, it was quite well, for sure the rent quota was high, although the truth was that he could only think about it.

The boy's surprise was quite a lot when Origami behaved like a normal person... like a normal girl! She offered him tea, prepared it, even served him cookies that she had already made since last night, expressed her happiness that he finally arrived at her house and that she felt less alone.

Shidou felt guilty for making up so many excuses, in fact, he felt somewhat dirty for thinking that his girlfriend only wanted sex with him, he relaxed while eating butter cookies and drinking tea, flushed and happy.

_"I'm at my girlfriend's house, she prepared all this for me, it counts like our first date? Ahh, this feels really good"._ He smiled as he slowly chewed his last cookie, Origami smiled too.

"Shidou..."

"Hmm?"

"Did you like it?"

"Of course! They were delicious, the tea was perfect too," he said more excited than usual, she noticed.

"Good". She smiled a little more, then took him by the hand and got up from her seat. "Come to my room, I have something important to tell you."

"Uh?" He had a bad feeling, but he was quite docile.

When they got to the girl's room, Shidou found it quite normal, not very different from his, though of course it was better organized than his, and very clean. What would be expected of the smartest girl in the class.

The blue-haired young man found himself looking at everything, that came loose from Origami and she began to take off her clothes.

"Origami?" he shouted when he saw her about to take off her bra and her skirt was already on the floor, so he could see her panties as well. "Wh-What are you doing...? Weren't you going to tell me something?"

"I'll do it, but first, let's do it," she said in the same old tone, though her excitement was noticeable.

_"Damn it!"_

She went so far as to take him by the shoulders and was about to kiss him as he walked away, clinging to life and sanity.

"O-Origami, why don't you just tell me? Besides, we can do other things like watch a movie or just talk..." he replied a little nervous, she kept looking into his eyes, something serious.

"Yes, of course. But we'll end up doing this anyway, so why don't we do it? Shidou..." said flushed and caught his face with her hands, then gave him a passionate kiss.

It didn't take long for his trousers to end up on the floor. Shidou was now sitting on her bed, flushed up to his nose while his hard, erect limb, ready for action, was being crushed between the lubricated breasts of his girlfriend, who looked at him totally flushed.

"Do you like it, Shidou?"

"Yes, I like it..." he replied excitedly, but closed his eyes, waiting for the end. _"Just do it, Origami, I know you're going to explode now, more than we are in your room. I'm ready... I... I'm ready! But..."_

Feeling nothing but gentle, gentle treatment, the boy had to open his brown eyes again, what was going on?

"Huh?!" He saw how Origami was being gentle with her breast movements, just as she had a face... cute. _"What the hell was in that tea? Am I seeing wrong?"_

"O-Origami... Do you feel well? You're being very... kind... you're not like that..." he said quite impressed.

"At school, we can get caught and it would only cause you trouble, Shidou. Also... I want to make the most of the time and make you feel great, but today..." she explained softly and with a small smile, her eyes seemed to be shining. "We're alone, let's take it easy."

"Origami..." he said something moved. "B-But... What do you mean, make the most of the time? We have a lot... Ahhh..."

Shidou couldn't help but moan and lift his head when she started sucking the tip of her limb, licking it with her tongue while still using her breasts, it was a new sensation, completely intoxicating.

"Ahh, haa, ahh... ahhn... O-Origami..."

Origami was ruder, she used her breasts faster and sucked the tip of his limb with intensity, Shidou squeezed the sheets, he wanted to feel this more, a little more, but he couldn't even think of anything else.

"Aah, I'm going to..."

"Let it out, Shidou"

"Ahhh!" Shidou cum into Origami's breasts, staining them pretty much with his sticky semen.

"Your semen is more than usual, did you like it a lot, Shidou?" The young man swallowed saliva and looked away, flushed, didn't like it, loved it.

"Yes... It's just... you're very pretty, Origami..."

"Shidou..." she said with a different tone, surprise, but also something happy. "I'm very happy to hear you say that, I think I can die in peace right now."

"Huh? How can you say something like that? I don't want you to die, Origami..." he replied somewhat surprised with her answer, she was much happier, you could see it all over her face.

"Shidou... Since we have a lot of time today, I'll do whatever you want."

"Really?" he asked impressed, she nodded.

"Yes, whatever you want, Shidou."

Shidou asked her to lie down on the bed, then he took off his shirt and threw it on the floor, he was determined, Origami blushed to see him like this; it was the first time that he seemed to show a strong initiative in moments like this, she blushed even more.

_"Shidou looks so cute... and it's because of me, Shidou."_ That alone was enough to get her more excited and wet.

"I want... I want to make you feel good, Origami!" he said determinedly as he took it from her thighs, ready to use it as support for when he penetrated it. "Let me take the initiative this time."

"S-Shidou... I'll feel good no matter what you do."

"But... I want to make love to you the way it should be!" Origami opened her eyes more, but she didn't have time to react until Shidou slowly penetrated her until he was completely inside.

"Aaaah, yes...!" The boy moved quickly from the beginning, she was so wet without even being touched, so it was very easy and pleasant for his penis, sliding into her vagina. "Ahh, ahh, ahnn! Shidou, Shidou, Shidou!"

The bed trembled a little from their movements, her mattress also made noises from the onslaughts of the boy, who was giving everything of himself from the beginning, just as she was doing, squeezing her thighs hard to penetrate her hard.

Their bodies were sweating, especially that of Shidou, who was doing all the work, while he could only hear her cries of pleasure that incited him to continue like this, motivated him to please her.

"Origami, I love you!" He reached her face to kiss her with all his love, something she didn't expect and her groans drowned in his kisses. "Mmn, mmn, mmmn!"

_"Shidou... Shidou is trying so hard for me, I'm the only person to receive his love! I love you, Shidou! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!"_ She thought completely flushed from her cheeks, even her nose was red, and she had some tears forming in her blue eyes. _"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."_

She wasn't thinking clearly, she embraced the boy with all her strength, she even crossed her legs behind his body so as not to let him escape, she wanted him inside her, his semen.

"I love you, Shidou!" she said they just stopped kissing, saliva slipped out of their mouths, but he kept on hitting her with the last of his strength as he embraced her as well.

"And I too, Origami...! Origami, Origami, I'm already...!"

"S-Shidou, what... I was going to tell you..." She began to say, with difficulty because she was feeling a lot of pleasure and moaning between words. "I-I don't care now... K-Know it...! I-I really do..."

"Origami, I'm about to...!" He closed his eyes tightly, he wasn't paying much attention to her words.

"I'm a wizard of the AST...!"

Shidou opened his eyes by surprise, but cum into her, and both shouted for ecstasy, Origami felt it melt, but the boy, breathing half-shortly, remained looking at her face.

"Aaaah... Ah, ahh, ah... Shidou... That felt... incredible..."

"Origami... What did you say...? AST? Wizard...?"

A few moments later, Shidou was already lying on the bed, with his girlfriend at his side, hugging him and lying on his shoulder.

By that time, she had revealed the nature of her work, she was like a special soldier defending the city of Tenguu from the spirits; those responsible for the space earthquakes that happened rarely in the world, were very dangerous phenomena, but people had become accustomed to live like that, there were also measures for survival when one happened.

It was too much information, in fact, Shidou remained silent throughout the explanation, and at the end, too.

"Then..." he said quietly, sat down on the bed and stared at him quite confused. "Your absences, Saturdays you never answer your cell phone... Origami, that's why... take advantage of time...?"

"Shidou... I don't have a choice, it's my job and also my goal..."

"But if you say that the spirits make these destructions in the city... It's too dangerous for you, Origami!"

"Shidou, that's why... I'm so happy that you love me and that you came here, I should have told you from the beginning, but I couldn't... Now that you know, I want you to understand that I want you by my side, all the time. I love you, Shidou."

_"But I can't do anything, I almost don't understand anything, I just know that Origami is involved in something very dangerous, I don't want her to get hurt, but... knowing her, I doubt that even if I ask her to leave... she will do it."_ He sighed and looked at her with determination again.

"Origami".

"Yes, Shidou?"

"I'll always be by your side, Origami, so... don't worry, I'll always support you and be there for you, I'll do my best! I'll love you all the time, Origami... I'll even marry you!"

"Shidou?!" She opened her eyes much more and this time, this boy really surprised her.

"So no... You're not allowed to die before that happens!"

"Shidou..."

A kiss of love later, things got out of control because they both continued having sex a couple of times more, until Shidou could no longer, he was exhausted, however, she was still on top of him, with his limb deep in her vagina.

"Ah... Ugh... W-Wait, Origami, I can't... I can't..."

"What are you talking about? We still have a lot of time and you're never going to get me pregnant."

_"WHAT?!"_ He kept his mouth open.

"Since we're getting married, it's natural to have a baby. I love you, Shidou."

"Hell, in the end, it doesn't matter if I know about her secret now, she's still the same!"

Shidou screamed like a frightened little girl when he cum again into her. It seems that this day would be squeezed dry, as dry as a desert.


End file.
